freexfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer For President
"GASP! It's Superman!" "No, I'm Mitt Romney, so in a way... yes." ''-Homer and Mitt Romney'' '''Homer For President '''is a season 12 episode of Friday! that guest-stars Nolan North as Mitchel Snobanot, Mitt Romney as Himself, Michelle Obama as Herself, and Hulk Hogan as Himself. It was nominated for an Emmy in "Best Music on a Television Show", and won an Oscar for "Best Plot on a Television Show". Plot Homer starts complaining about the economy while trying to get Mac-N-Cheese. Walking home, he trips and lands face-first onto Mitt Romney's foot. Homer looks up and gasps, then says "it's Superman!" Mitt Romney helps Homer up after correcting him, then tells him if he complains about the economy, he should just fix it himself, then laughs at Homer and walks away. Homer screams and runs into a wall while yelling "IT'S ACTUALLY BIZARRO SUPERMAN!!!" After falling on his butt, Homer gets up and sees a poster for the election. Homer states that "Bizarro" was actually right for once. Meanwhile, Monday and Friday are deciding who to vote for, when Saturday runs in and tells them Captain Nazzi's back. Friday and Monday scream and run out, and Saturday sadly complains that he's always the one who gets ditched. In Washington, Homer is giving a speech about how crappy life is, but when Homer's president life will be better. The entire crowd almost immediately votes for Homer. Later that night, Monday and Friday are hiding under a desk in Monday's "computer-labs". They get out to see if its safe, and go into a loud alley. They see a group of people whispering and murmering about a huge wanted poster with Captain Nazzi on it. Friday picks up a wooden plank and hits all of the people, screaming, as Monday runs in circle. Cops come and attack Friday, who still manages to fight them off. The national anthem, sung by Monday, is heard during the entire fight. Later, Homer is giving a speech in Manner Manor about how he will fix the dumpa nd then give everyone free tacos. Friday and Monday, being chased by a SWAT team, run in and then hide upstairs. Homer says he'll also fix the constant maniac attacks, right when Friday and Monday runn back out the door being chased by a crabby old lady. That night, at Homers home, he's saying that he might win, then watches the news, and realizes the polls are coming in and another candidate, Mitchell Snobanot, is ahead of him. Homer dcides the best option... is sabatoge. So, Homer hires Crayola and Pinky to trash Snobanot's speech at McPilgrim's. The two sneak in disguised as important politicians (Pinky is dressed as Bill Clinton and Crayola stupidly dressed as Justin Bieber) and literally pull the plug on Big Time Rush's preformance. Then, they throw rotten pumpkins at Green Day, and finally, they attack Hulk Hogan, whos there for unknown reasons. Hulk Hogan throws the two out a window, and Homer, not impressed, walks up and tells them there fired. Homer goes home to find they've trashed his car. Meanhwile, Friday and Monday are in prison, and are told by Michelle Obama, who comes to visit them in prison, that the wanted poster was fake and it was just a patriotic advertisement. Monday and Friday exchange glances and put there heads down in frustration. The next morning, Friday and Monday escape prison and go to support Homer during the election. Homer is giving a speech that he's a better president then "Crappy McGee over there" (Mitchel Snobanot). Snobanot gives a long, nice speech about why they should vote for him. Friday likes the speech and votes for him instead of Homer, then when he realizes what he's done, he shouts "CRAP!!!" It skips to after the election, and Homer says it was a crazy outcome, but its better then having Snobanot being president, leaving the outcome unknown... Production This episode featured music by the bands Green Day and Big Time Rush, as well as playing the National Anthem during the end credits. Reception The episode was very popular among military families and was even watched by Barack Obama himself. It is arguably the best episode in the entire season. Censorship Some reruns replaced Captain Nazzi's name with The Poker. They also replaced the Captain Nazzi wanted poster with a movie-poster for Crabman: The Movie with The Poker on it. On the Homer For President DVD (also featuring the episodes El Pukeacabra, The Rage Mode, and Meet Crayola), a deleted scene with George Bush was mentioned on the directors commentary. Category:Episodes With Guest Stars Category:Economy-Based Episodes Category:4th of July Category:Homer Episodes Category:Friday Episodes Category:TV Category:Episodes Category:Friday! Category:Emmy-Nominated Episodes Category:Oscar-Nominated Episodes Category:Award-Winning Episodes Category:Monday Episodes Category:Episodes Named After Characters